Property of Quinn Fabray
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Prompt by e: Would you mind writing some sort of one shot or something with Finn watching Faberry f***? Maybe g!p Quinn. If you do it I'd love extreme body humiliation on Finn. Everything from them laughing and jiggling his moobs to making his tiny p*** spurt multiple times just from the sight of them do it. Faberry, G!P Quinn, Finn humiliation. Rated M for sexual scenes


**When I got the prompt I thought it would be something short... not 17 pages long.**

**I feel like I went off on a tangent at some point but I don't know where, it was pretty stream of consciousness writing. To e, I hope I fulfilled what you asked of me. If not, I am sorry.**

**The prompt, more of a request, is as follows: "Would you mind writing some sort of one shot or something with Finn watching Faberry fuck? Maybe g!p Quinn. If you do it I'd love extreme body humiliation on Finn. Everything from them laughing and jiggling his moobs to making his tiny penis spurt multiple times just from the sight of them do it."**

**G!P Quinn, Finn humiliation, Faberry.**

**Without much else to say, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn watches with jealousy in her hazel eyes as Finn flirts -or tries to do so- with Rachel. She shakes her head and attempts to look away from the scene when the tall teen brushes a stray hair behind the little diva's ear.

The blonde Cheerio sneers silently when Rachel's melodious laughter drifts from down the hall and Quinn feels a dip in the pit of her stomach, making her uneasy as she opens her locker to switch out her books.

As she hears Rachel giggle this time, she shuts the metal box, sighing and turns to face the laughing teens. She doesn't hear but rather feels when Santana sidles up beside her, most probably with her bitch face on.

"He still hung up on your girl?" The Latina asks and Quinn hums her response. "Jesus, it's like the lard accumulated in his body prevents the blood from reaching his pea-sized brain! When is he going to get that you are totally feeding the hobbit with your big sausage behind closed doors?" She says and Quinn frowns, her lips drawn into a thin line.

"Must you be so crude about it, Santana." The Latina only shrugs. "I wish there was a way for me to torture the ever living shit out of him _without_ Rachel going off on me for it." Quinn murmurs crossing her arms.

Santana nods, her dark eyes still looking over at the interaction between the Glee co-captains.

The shrill cry of the bell sets them in motion; Quinn heads to Chemistry and Santana to English.

The blonde HBIC reaches her classroom and takes her seat, her notes and textbook quickly occupying the surface of her desk.

Not a minute passes by before she hears the heavy and uncoordinated footfalls of the quarterback, followed closely by loud speaking voices that may as well be yells since they need to be heard over all the noise that carries throughout the school.

The HBIC raises her gaze to bear witness to her girlfriend and their mutual ex-boyfriend smiling at each other before they bid each other goodbye and Finn leans down to place a kiss on Rachel's cheek, making her blush.

Quinn stoically watches this exchange and drops her eyes to her notes when Finn finally leaves and Rachel steps inside the room, making a beeline to her seat besides her blonde girlfriend.

"Hey, baby." The tiny songstress greets the quiet blonde, who only smiles, albeit forced, in reply. This fazes the diva slightly, making her frown. "Is everything okay, Quinn? You're behaving quite strange." She goes to place a hand on Quinn's arm but retreats when the blonde flinches at the near contact.

Rachel drops her gaze at that and turns to sit facing the whiteboard, slowly removing her notebook from her bag and opening it up to a clean sheet of paper.

The teacher walks in at that moment and starts talking about salts and bases and how they can be easily recognized by their chemical formula. The pint-sized brunette takes that opportunity to send Quinn a note.

_'Why are you acting like this? Is everything okay?'_

She nonchalantly puts it in the empty space between her elbow and Quinn's and waits for the other girls to pick it up. Holding her breath when Quinn takes the paper between her fingers and moves it so it's in front of her, Rachel awaits.

Quinn reads the words traced on the paper and writes her response underneath.

_'We will talk about it later. I don't feel like blowing up in front of everyone.'_

She places the note in their designated drop-off/pick-up space and Rachel takes it, reading it urgently and furrowing her brows even further. _Why would Quinn blow up?_

_'Is it something I did? Because I do not understand why you are currently not talking to me or why you flinched when I tried to touch you?'_

She goes to place it between them again when the bell rings and everyone is getting out of their seats, heading home or to their next class.

She picks up her things and puts them into her bag, watching out of the corner of her eye as Quinn does the same. They walk out and Quinn leads them to the vacant choir room, locking the doors and pulling down the blinds so no one would bother them.

"Quinn, please tell me what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Rachel asks her girlfriend.

"I know you hate it when I get jealous since you claim that I have no reason for it..."

"Because you _don't_! I love you, Quinn, and I only want _you_. You know that!" Rachel cuts in.

"...do I?" Is no more than a murmur, quiet enough to pass by unnoticed. Just not so by Rachel's sharp ears.

"..._excuse_ me?!" Rachel's voice rises dramatically when she registers what her girlfriend said. She turns away from Quinn, her hand coming to rest on her forehead. Facing her blonde girlfriend again, Rachel breathes deeply and feels her heart constrict as her eyes gaze upon the lowered blonde head.

"Quinn, what is this really all about?" Rachel lowly queries.

"What this is about is that there once was a time when you claimed to love Finn, but then you cheated on him with Puck." Quinn replies, her hazel eyes coldly glaring at Rachel.

"Oh, my God! Do you really believe I would _cheat_ on you?" She says the word 'cheat' as if it were the most blasphemous of all words to have ever been uttered. "Quinn, listen to me and try to comprehend the words that are coming out of my mouth: I don't care about Finn or Noah; I've never loved them beyond friendship and if I once did, it wouldn't even come close to what I feel for you." She enunciates but Quinn doesn't let it go.

"Then why do you feed Hudson's endless amorous flirtations towards you? He knows you're with me yet he still keeps coming back to try and get you to go back to him because he still believes he has a shot..." Quinn hisses and watches with mild satisfaction how surprise colors her girl's face. "So how do I know for sure that you won't break up with, or God forbid, cheat on me to get back together with Finn? You've done it once to someone you swore up and down was the love of your life... how am I any different?" She growls, not willing to show the pain she felt.

Rachel swallows with difficulty and doesn't bother to hide the fact that tears are slowly brimming behind her lids. "Quinn... you can't seriously believe that I would do that to you after I worked so hard to get you?"

"You did it with Finn." The blonde Cheerio mumbles.

"_Screw Finn!_" The tiny songstress shouts, making her voice bounce around the room. The angelic blonde is gaping, astonished, at her outburst. "I don't love Finn, I didn't love him, the way I love you. I said I did because he was the first guy to ever give me the time of day and treat me like I mattered to him." Her chin trembles as she feels her tears start to fall.

The dam breaks and sobs wrack her body when she feels arms wrapping around her frame and pulling her into Quinn's warm, solid physique. "I'm sorry." The blonde whispers into Rachel's chocolate hair, placing a small kiss at the crown of the diva's head.

They break their embrace and Quinn slowly, lovingly catches Rachel's tears with the pad of her thumb, then cups the girl's jaw more fully and caresses her cheek. "I just... I saw red when I saw you with him all cozy this morning at your locker. I don't like him near you." Quinn embraces her girl again, pulling her tightly against her body.

"He's not going to take me from you. He doesn't stand a chance." The tiny brunette reassures the blonde, who only nods and gladly accepts the tiny kiss that Rachel places on her lips, a small smile popping up on her face. "I love you, Q. Please don't ever doubt it again."

"I won't. I love you too, Rae." They kiss again and leave the choir room hand in hand, making their way to the library.

They turn a corner and are about to walk inside the library when they hear two voices laughing, the sound an apparent ruckus in the otherwise quiet hallway.

"What's that?" Rachel asks and Quinn shrugs, but then answers, "Don't know, but let's find out."

Stealthily, the two make their way towards the origin of the voices. They come up to a set of opened double doors and a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Quinn leans over the railing and her eyes widen when she catches sight of a widely grinning Finn, Azimio and Karofsky along with some other football players.

"So, dude," Karofsky begins, directing his words to Finn, "what's going on with Berry?" The tone of his voice makes Quinn's hackles rise but she holds it together when Rachel squeezes her hand.

"Nothing special." He shrugs the question off, but his smirk speaks of something more than just 'nothing special'.

Karofsky takes the bait. "Oh, come on. You're among men here, you can tell us what's been getting you to be so cozy with the big-nosed freak. We've probably done the same thing you are or maybe even worse. So level with us, what's going down between you and the Gleek?"

They all smirk when Finn puffs his chest out and reveals proudly, "I'm working my way into her bed."

Karofsky snorts. "Yeah, right man. That freak is in dykes with Fabray. She'll never look at you again."

Finn shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. Rachel loves me, she wouldn't just jump in with Fabray. She's not that desperate for attention." He smirks.

Still, they're not convinced so Azimio queries, "And what makes you think that Berry will turn her back on Fabray, come back to you so you can take her for a ride?"

"She's done it before. She just needs a little _push_," he thrusts his pelvis amidst the laughs of his friends, "in the right direction."

They all howl and high-five their Quarterback, who continues speaking. "And I thought that since she almost slept with Puck when she was dating me, I would seduce her and take her to bed now that she's with Fabray." His pride at his 'conquest' shows through his smirk but all Quinn feels is rage... and Rachel, betrayal.

"But dude, what you going to do? Get back with her or what?" Azimio says.

Finn shakes his head. "No, I won't get back with her. I'll sleep with her, tell Quinn, break them up and use Rachel as my booty call until I get tired of her." The football players just nod until one of the running backs, Andrew Marshall, speaks up.

"What if Fabray finds out? She'll castrate you and feed your nuts to Sylvester's Rottweilers." They all appear genuinely frightened by it but Finn just dismisses that idea.

"She won't find out because as you said, I'm among men here and the bro code says that anything said to a brother stays between them. So if Fabray finds out, I'm coming after all of you." He threatens.

A lapse of silence befalls the group until Karofsky speaks again. "Berry may be fucking ugly with her weird sweaters and the nose and shit, but I bet she's tight as fuck." That gets them all riled up again and they all high-five Finn once more.

Having heard enough, Quinn quietly pulls Rachel out of there and into one of the girl's bathroom. "God, I'm going to beat that bastard into the dirt! What did the other asshole suggest? Castrate him and feed his nuts to Coach's Rottweilers, that sounds like a great idea. I'll do that." Quinn paces inside the bathroom, ideas of torture bouncing around inside her mind.

"Quinn." Rachel calls her and Quinn stops and turns to face her tiny brunette. "I got a better idea." The blonde smirks at the evil look in her girlfriend's eyes and moves closer to her so she wouldn't miss a detail.

**-FABERRY-**

Quinn walks out of her Trigonometry class and heads to her locker, the pleats of her Cheerios skirt swaying with each swing of her curvy hips.

She gets there and opens it quickly, picking up the things she'd need for her homework. Placing them in her bag, Quinn shuts her locker door and turns to find Rachel and Finn at the diva's locker, the boy roaming the brunette's body with lust evident in his eyes.

Rachel smiles at him and turns to face her open locker. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches sight of Quinn staring at her and sends her a side smile.

Seeing that, the blonde moves towards her girl, watching as Finn's face darkens and his eyes shoot heated daggers at her.

"Hey, baby, you ready to go?" Quinn asks Rachel, placing her hand at the small of her back in an intimate gesture.

Finn scowls at that.

Rachel bites her lips to keep from smiling at Quinn -or kissing her senselessly, whichever one came first- and turns to her. "Uh- actually, Quinn, Finn is coming over to mine because he's failing Chemistry and I agreed to tutor him." She explains.

Quinn, faking anger, replies, "Rachel, you know this is the only day that Coach Sylvester let's the Cheerios rest. I can't do any other day and you've already cancelled the two previous weeks."

Rachel huffs, smiling internally at her girlfriend's stupendous acting. "Yeah, I know that, but I already told Finn I could work with him today. Can we _please_ reschedule, Quinn? Finn has a chem test tomorrow and we have a _lot_ of ground to cover in a small period of time. We may have to work well into the night, he may have to stay over." The tiny brunette shrugs at that and almost laughs at the way the boy's eyes shine at the prospect of staying at her house.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Speedy. He is _not_ staying at your house. I know your parents are out of town for business this whole week, so there is no way in all of hell that I'm going to let _him_," Quinn glares at the Quarterback, who is just smirking at the thoughts that are popping into his head, "stay with you _alone_ in your house."

"Quinn, nothing's going to happen. We're just going to study and if it gets to be too late for Finn to go home, he'll sleep in the guest room." Rachel declares, crossing her arms. "Why can't you trust me with this? You know I love you and I would never let anyone come between us."

"You know I trust you, just not where he is concerned. It's _him_ I don't trust!" The HBIC exclaims.

Rachel shakes her head. "Well, you're going to have to trust me doubly for this." Quinn huffs in annoyance and looks away, partly because it's part of her act and partly because Finn's face is taunting her something awful and she's compelled to punch it in.

"You know what? Fine, do whatever you want. You know what you're doing." Quinn turns on her heels and starts to walk away when Rachel catches up with her like they talked about.

"Hey, I won't let _anything_ happen and if something does, I'll call you." Quinn nods and takes the chaste kiss that Rachel gives her. On a whim and knowing Finn is watching them, the blonde threads her fingers in long chocolate locks to deepen the kiss and smiles when Rachel just goes along with it, wrapping her arms around the Cheerio Captain's slim waist.

They switch places, Rachel's hands grabbing fistfuls of Quinn's golden mane and the HBIC anchoring her hands on the brunette's hips, squeezing them with her fingers before she makes eye contact with Finn and takes a handful of Rachel's ass, making her girl moan into her mouth.

Hidden beneath her spanks, her cock starts to rise as the eroticism of the moment starts to overwhelm her senses. No one but Rachel and her dads, Santana and Brittany knew about her condition. _But I guess Finncompetent will find out soon enough._

A throat clearing has them breaking apart. Finn stands there glaring at Quinn, before turning softened eyes to Rachel. "Can we go?"

The brunette nods and pecks her girlfriend's pink lips once more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will." The blonde's voice drips sex as she says that and Rachel winks at her before she closes her locker and parts with Finn beside her. The boy looks back at Quinn as he places a hand around Rachel's hips almost gripping her ass, but frowns when the petite girl bats it away.

**-FABERRY-**

"Okay, Finn, what's the value of one mol?" The tiny brunette watches as Finn frowns and thinks about the answer.

"It's... 6.02 * 10^23, isn't it?" He looks hopefully at her.

"Yes!" She cheers when she hears his answer. It's the twentieth time she has asked him the same question and only after almost three hours of studying and an hour and a half of asking him about different topics does he finally get it.

"Okay, Finn, I think you're ready for tomorrow's chem test." Rachel announces, standing up for her bed and cracking her back, rubbing the sore spots on the small of it.

"Before I go, though." He also stands from his spot at her desk and walks towards her, crowding her. "I got all questions right," he begins, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "so I think I should get a reward."

She listens intently to the boy and out of her peripheral, she sees Quinn opening her bedroom window and climbing inside before closing it partway.

"Oh? What kind of reward?" She plays along as Quinn gets everything ready.

"I was thinking a kiss." He says before he leans in, but Rachel pushes him back. "What?" He queries confused.

"I'm with Quinn now, Finn, and I love her." She turns away from him and goes to the door. She's about to open it but Finn slams his hand against it, closing it again and trapping Rachel between it and his body. "Finn, what are you doing? Please, leave."

"Rach, baby, calm down. Quinn is not here and she doesn't have to know. I know you still love me as I still do you, that's why you were so willing to give your virginity to me and why you haven't given it to her. You're saving yourself for me and I think now is the perfect time for us to finally take that step in our relationship. Don't you?" He leans down and runs his nose alongside hers, placing a kiss on her cheek then her neck. _He still believes I'm a virgin? Under what rock has he been living in?_

Rachel looks over his curved shoulder and prompts Quinn to hurry up, at which her girlfriend replies that she's almost done, to keep him entertained for a little longer.

So Rachel does.

"Finn, the reason why I didn't give myself to you was because you lied to me about your virginity plus the fact that you cheated on me. Twice, I may add."

"You cheated on me, too! And I forgave you." Finn retorts childishly.

"But Noah and I did nothing but kiss while you and Santana went all the way. You can't compare both cases." Rachel stomps her foot.

"Whatever. Tonight I'll make you mine and there's no one here to stop me." He presses his crotch against her center and her eyes widen when she feels him hard and straining under his jeans.

She feels his warm breath on her lips and clamps them tight to prevent him from kissing her fully but as he gets closer to her, Quinn jumps onto his back and fastens a sweet-smelling cloth to his nose and mouth.

Finn fights to get Quinn off of him but it's useless; the chloroform has done its job and now Finn is slumped on the floor, unconscious.

"Help me get him undressed and tie him up." Quinn tells Rachel. They open up his shirt and take it off of him, both girls wanting to gag at the acrid smell that comes off of the boy.

"Does this guy ever shower? Or use deodorant? God, he could kill the entire school if it wasn't such a big place with some good smelling students." Quinn urns to breathe some fresh or and goes back to work, taking off his shoes and sock then undoing his jeans and tugging them down his legs, repeating the process with his boxers.

"And he wanted to fuck me with _that_? He must be joking!" Rachel exclaims when she sees the size of Finn's cock.

"Mine is triple that and some." Quinn says proudly and Rachel leans over to kiss her.

"And you'll get to use that monster on me in no time." Quinn's mouth is open dazedly, her own penis beginning to harden just with her girl's comment.

Between them both, they manage to get Finn on the desk chair, where they tie his arms to the armrests and tape his mouth shut.

They move the chair closer to the bed and tie his feet to the bedposts, leaving his genitals out in the open. Lastly, they place a rolled up bathroom carpet in front of the wheels so he can't move.

"Okay, wake him up." Quinn does just that, laying ice cubes on his body. He shivers violently, his nipples hardening from the cold temperature.

Rachel appears in his line of vision. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Finn." The tall teen tries to move towards her but finds he's a little tied up at the moment. He tries to speak but he's gagged. Yet he manages to snarl when he notices Quinn there.

"Me." She smiles wickedly, mocking his forced vocal blockage. Finn fights against his restraints, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

"We now know of your plans to get me into bed, Finn, so she's here to help you understand that I'm not yours anymore. I'm Quinn's." Rachel states.

"Damn straight!" Quinn agrees. "So, sit back and watch closely." She orders Finn.

The blonde moves to her girlfriend and, cupping tan cheeks gently, seals her lips over Rachel's plump pair, kissing her deeply.

Rachel responds in kind, returning the liplock with equal measure, opening her lips when Quinn's wet, warm and wandering tongue requests permission. Their tongues meet in a sensual dance as Rachel's fingers dive into a golden sea and tug roughly on soft tufts that she has grasped, making Quinn moan into her mouth.

"Let's do it." Rachel's whispers and Quinn assents.

Breathing into each other's mouths, both girls set out to undress the other, forgetting all about Finn watching them.

Quinn slowly disposes of Rachel's sweater and short skirt, dragging her short manicured nails over the brunette's thighs and ghosting her fingertips softly over her arms, finally leaving her in a pair of lacy crimson panties and bra, worshipping with her lips every inch of visible bronze skin.

Rachel tugs on Quinn's Cheerios top and the blonde lifts her arms, letting her girlfriend pull the piece of fabric up and off of her torso, leaving her bare from the waist up but for her bra, a sexy piece of jade green lace and silk.

She kisses the swells of Quinn's breasts, licking the valley between the soft pale mounds.

Her fingers deftly find and drag down the zipper of the cheerleader's skirt and she kneels before her girl's groin as she eases the red pleated skirt down toned marble legs, then helping the blonde get rid of her shoes and socks, leaving them both barefooted and in their underwear.

Finn's eyes grow wide when they fall upon a noticeable bulge in Quinn's flaming red spanks.

Quinn looks down at almost cums at the sight: her gorgeous girl on her knees, her big and innocent doe eyes looking back at her hazels and her face erotically close to Quinn's prominent yet confined erection.

The blonde releases a choked gasp when the tiny diva covers the thick trunk of Quinn's cock with her hot mouth, the brunette's tongue running all over the hardness, leaving a warm wet spot of the red spanks.

Quinn places her hands on Rachel's arms, which are resting on Quinn's legs, and gently tugs her up to kiss her passionately, their tongues meeting faster than their lips.

In a flurry of movement, bras are being thrown from bodies and spanks and panties are dragged down slender legs, and now both girls are naked in front of Finn's eyes.

"Should we continue with our diabolical plan, Q?" The pint-sized songstress questions her girl who only nods and turns to smirk at their victim.

They both step closer to the boy, whose eyes fall upon Quinn's magnificently erect piece of wood. "Oh, you like it? Here, let's compare." She places her hard member beside Finn's small appendage and slaps her meat against his tiny balls, making him jump at the sensation.

Rachel sneaks her hand in and brushes her wrist against Finn's straining penis and both girls laugh when they see the cock shake violently and spurt out tiny pearls of cum. "Wow, even his load is pathetic. It'd be a miracle if he manages to impregnate a girl with that lack of package." They laugh again at Quinn's comment.

Finn swallows and tries to keep from crying out in frustration, embarrassment and anger. He gazes at Rachel and watches as she wipes her wrist clean of his seed with his shirt. "I think you can show him how a real cock shoots its load, don't you think, Quinn?"

"Oh, definitely. But maybe you should let him cum again, lest he fails to get hard when he sees me fucking you. Anyway, it's just a thought." Quinn replies, shrugging and making her way to the bed, where she sits against the headboard with her legs spread, her dick saluting and her heavy hanging ballsack covering her ass and resting gently against the bedspread.

Rachel licks her lips as she watches Quinn's hand leisurely stroking her luscious cock. Even though Jewish men are circumcised, Quinn is not and it makes Rachel that much hotter when she sees the foreskin running over the thick length, especially when it covers the massive and leaking mushroom head of her girlfriend's thick and veiny meat.

Whimpering behind her has the tiny Broadway diva spinning on her heel and chuckling to herself when her eyes land on a sweaty Finn Hudson, his tiny dick up again and proudly showing a tiny drop of precum.

She reaches for it but it starts to shake again even before she touches it, spilling semen all over the place. Yet it's still hard. She holds a finger to her lips and licks it sensuously, the mere sight making Finn climax again, then runs the wet digit over Finn's short length, drawing out another load. "Jesus, you don't even need to have sex, just think of a pussy and you'll be done for." The brunette huffs then goes to her girl, who's still watching her from her spot on the mattress.

"Ready for some action, Q?" The blonde nods, laying herself in such a way that Finn can see how she's fucking Rachel. The brunette climbs on top of her, lining herself up with Quinn's thick pole and slamming herself down on it.

As soon as Quinn's fully sheathed inside of Rachel tight, bare pussy, they both hear a strangled yell. They look at Finn, his face and chest red from exertion as he tugs and fights against his restraints, the tendons in his neck bulging out and his cock hard again, spewing cum.

"He's the one cumming and he's not even in you." Grunts Quinn, rolling her hips slowly, driving her cock in and out of Rachel.

"He'll never _be_ in me. Just you." The brunette assures her girlfriend before kissing her deeply and rolling her own hips, riding her girlfriend's stiff rod.

"That's right, gorgeous." Quinn groans as Rachel speeds up her bouncing.

"Tell him, baby, show him he'll never have me the way you do." The brunette gets out with some difficulty, her body slowly being overcome by the pleasure of riding her girlfriend. "Show him I belong to you and no one else."

"Yeah? Do you want me to dominate you in front of him, baby? Make him see how much of a slut for me and my cock you are? Make him wish he could be the one to satisfy you like this, feel you gripping him tightly as he pushes inside of you, knowing he never will?" With each word that falls from the blonde's lips, Rachel's pussy clamps down on Quinn's big dick, trying to pull more of that delicious sausage inside of the wet and hot cavern.

"Yes! Yes to all of it and more, baby, pound me!" Rachel shouts as she cums all over Quinn's penis, making the HBIC moans from having her member showered and covered in her girl's warm and slick cum.

"Hold on tight, baby, and please, don't abstain from telling me if I hurt you." At Rachel's nod, Quinn pulls out of her girl's pussy, dripping cum from the tiny diva's orgasm. Before her brain could tell her to get on with what she was going to do, Quinn dives face first between Rachel's spread legs, her mouth immediately finding the future Broadway starlet's swollen cunt.

The brunette whimpers and moans sinfully at the feeling of her gorgeous blonde going to town on her honey pot, the sounds of wet slurping filling the whole room, drowning out Finn's wordless grunts and groans of protest.

"God, baby, you made a mess that I had to clean up. How are you going to repay me, huh, you little whore? What are you going to do for me?" Quinn's husks into Rachel's ear loud enough for Finn to hear. With those words out, the blonde HBIC raises her hand and brings it down on her girlfriend's shapely ass, smacking it and making the flesh jiggle under her palm. Rachel moans at that and her hips rut backwards, trying to capture Quinn's cock inside her pussy again.

"God, you're such a slut for my prick, piercing you and drilling you, pumping my babies all the way inside of you." Quinn husks and Rachel moans at that, her pussy clamping down on nothing. The blonde takes her girlfriend's jaw between her thumb and the rest of her fingers, cupping the underside of the diva's chin perfectly. "Look at him." The HBIC orders, her voice a low growl that has Rachel dripping again in seconds. "Look at him and tell him you prefer my cock."

"I prefer Quinn's cock." The tiny songstress lets out. But that's not what Quinn wanted.

"Tell him the right way. Tell him why you prefer my cock, in your own words, why I'm a much better fuck than he is." Quinn growls as her fingers tighten slightly on Rachel's jaw.

"Baby, you're not a _fuck_. You're my soulmate." Rachel argues, turning to face her blonde and giving her a breathtaking kiss on the lips, their tongues dueling and rubbing in their usual session of spit exchange.

"Sweetie, I'm trying to dominate you here and you're breaking character." The hazel eyed woman whispers to her lover when they break the kiss, not wanting to say that Rachel's words had made her melt inside.

"Right." Rachel swiftly gets back into her character of dominated whore, doing exactly as the blonde had said. She turns dazed and lust-filled chocolate orbs to Finn. "I love Q's big cock so much. I prefer it over yours because hers fills me so much better; it's so thick," Quinn emphasizes that by thrusting her meat powerfully into Rachel, impaling her harshly, "so hot and hard, you don't know how long she can fuck me without going soft." She smiles with an open mouth and runs her tongue over her upper lip.

"I think the longest we've gone on a fucking spree was what? Three and a half hours nonstop? Was that it, Q?"

"It was actually ten minutes short of four hours. I couldn't help but shoot my load inside of you when you squirted all over my fucking dick. One of the hottest things I've felt on my prick, your juices coating it as the pleasure gets to be too much for you." The blonde groans as she thrusts slowly and shortly.

"Your petty excuse for a cock can't even last three seconds without cumming. At least Quinn can come several times before her manhood goes limp. And God, what a manhood." She ruts back onto Quinn's hips, meeting the blonde's thrusts and whimpering when the taller girl's ballsack slams against her engorged clit.

"As you can see, Finn, Q's cock does have what it takes to be actually called a manhood, unlike yours, which is embarrassing since she's a girl, a woman." Rachel stops and turns her head to look at her lover. "The woman of my dreams."

Quinn smiles at her and bends down to leave a sweet kiss on her lips, changing the angle of her thrusts. Rachel mewls when Quinn's fat cockhead presses against her G-spot, making her cunt clamp down tightly onto Quinn's cock.

"Q, let me suck you. I want to taste you." With those words making their way out of her mouth, Rachel feels the overwhelming emptiness of her pussy when the blonde pulls her hardness out.

The blonde moves towards Finn, a smug smirk on her beautiful face. "I think Finn wants to see just how good you are with your mouth, baby. Come over here and get on your knees."

Rachel gets off the bed and immediately gets on her knees and, with feline moves, makes her way to Quinn. The blonde is standing beside Finn, her left hand on her stiff rod, firmly tugging on it; her right is on his chest, jiggling his flabby pec with satisfaction.

"Babe, what size cup do you wear?" Quinn inquires.

"30C, baby, you know that. You've seen my breasts plenty of times, you've held them in your hands..."

"And they fit perfectly." The blonde cuts in as she pumps herself harder, squeezing her hand around her cock.

"...and you've suckled on them to the point of almost drawing out milk, leaving my nipples raw and throbbing. You shouldn't need to ask my cup size." The brunette finishes, finally reaching her girl and settling down on her heels in front of Quinn's crotch, taking the hard penis in her hand and pumping it.

"I know, I just thought Finn here," she slaps his shoulder and he growls, turning his head towards her hand, his eyes aflame with anger, "would like to know what I do to you in our alone time." Quinn chuckles darkly before she breaks off to moan when she feels Rachel's hot tongue kitty-licking the fat head.

"Mmm, baby, I love the way your cum tastes. I love the way all of you tastes but your genitals hold a different flavor, kind of tangy but sweet and you know that I'm addicted to it since I first blew you two years ago." At that piece of information, Finn's eyes go wide and he starts thrashing around in the chair, his muscles bunching to try and force their way out of their bonds, the veins of his neck and arms popping out with the pressure he's exerting.

"That's right, buddy. As soon as she was done with you, I swooped in and dated her, romanced her. Something you never did; you didn't have the time to spend with her without putting your rep on the line." Quinn snarls at Finn, slapping his flabby chest powerfully with her open palm, making him jump and his pitiful stub spew more cum.

Before Quinn, Rachel keeps working her hand up and down the whole length of her blonde's turgid member, licking the hot pole to lubricate it. "And about four months after Quinn and I started dating, we gave ourselves to each other. And it was so romantic. Quinn was -is- such a gentlewoman" Rachel gushes, kissing and licking down Quinn's dick before she keeps talking. "Quinn made reservations at a really nice, really beautiful vegan restaurant in Columbus, where she asked for a private booth and for the restaurant's string quartet to play just for us.

"We finished our meals and had a toast for four wonderful months together, Quinn paid the bill and we left; before we made our way home, we took a moonlit stroll through a park and coming up to an illuminated gazebo, we danced for about an hour, even when we had no music. We then left and she walked me to my doorstep, where she gave me the most heartfelt speech ever about his in love with me she is and then gave me this." She shows Finn a thin sparkling white gold band on her left ring finger. "It's a promise ring. It symbolizes Quinn's never ending love for me, how, even if we're in separate coasts after high school, she'll keep true to and wait for me..."

"And when we grow older, I'll change it for an engagement and wedding rings." Quinn assures her girlfriend, ignoring Finn's heated glower.

Hearing that, Rachel swiftly stands and slams her lips against Quinn's pink ones, making love to her blonde's mouth. "I love you so much, Q." She whispers against her girl's mouth, leaving a last sweet kiss on her lips before she's sinking to her knees again, shoving the whole length inside her mouth, releasing a deep moan from Quinn's throat and a frustrated grumble from Finn's.

"I love you too, Rach. And I mean it: I plan to marry you when we're older, while you're taking Broadway by storm and I'm studying to be a great lawyer and a writer on the side." Quinn states breathily, her free hand stroking Rachel's hair. The HBIC turns to Finn with a smirk. "I bet you wished you would've been better to her when she was your girl. Maybe then you could've felt how great Rachel's mouth feels... but you screwed up, mightily, and for that I thank you. For I wouldn't have had a chance had she still been with you."

The brunette pulls away from her lover's cock, a thick strand of saliva running from her lower lip to the reddened cockhead, and tells Quinn, her voice husky and sexy, "Quinn, I want you to fuck my face."

"With pleasure, baby. Open wide." She commands as she threads her fingers through a cascade of mahogany locks, holding her girlfriend's head in place as she thrusts into the wet and warm cavern of Rachel's talented mouth. Her ballsack, hefty and hanging low, makes a noisy thud against the diva's chin every time Quinn's hips pump forward, the brunette's hard clit throbbing in time with it. Pushing in up to her balls, the Head Cheerio massages Rachel's throat, moaning at the feel of the tiny songstress' throat muscles closing upon her mushroom head. "Stick your tongue out."

Rachel does as she's asked and the blonde slaps the organ with her cock, before leaving the stiff prick alone. The brunette, seeing this, wraps her hand around it and licks the whole length of it, lifting the meat and uncovering the scrotum, which she proceeds to nuzzle, suck and lick, Quinn's moans only prompting her to go on.

"See this, Finn? You'll never have this. No matter how hard you try to get Rachel to go back to you, she never will. She loves me, she'll marry me and she'll bear me my children." Quinn declares.

Giving one last mighty suck on Quinn's scrotum and kissing the weeping cockhead, Rachel stands and thrusts her tongue inside Quinn's mouth, both girls moaning at the flavor of Quinn's essence combined with the taste of Rachel's mouth. "Nothing would make me happier, Q. How about we start practicing?"

Quinn nods and Rachel turns to go back to the bed, but a hand on her arm stops her. "I was thinking we could do so here." The blonde motions to Finn and Rachel smirks, agreeing with her girlfriend. Going to the back of the chair, the brunette lowers the back of it, Finn's body following along. At that moment, the boy's face is right under Rachel's pussy, and the brunette notices this and decides to play with him. She smirks at her girlfriend, who frowns before she understands what the brunette is thinking, then she smirks. Rachel spread her legs and Finn, seeing the brunette's dripping, swollen and pink pussy, starts to salivate profusely under the tape, swallowing to keep from choking.

So entranced by the diva's pretty pink cunt he is that he doesn't notice Quinn making her way to his neck, where she straddles him and let's her cock fall on his face. He shakes his head, trying to move the dick from his face, and huffs angrily when the girls start to laugh at his expense.

Then Rachel gets on top of him, laying down with her back to his chest. In his deluded mind, Finn's under the impression that now it's his turn to fuck the petite diva so he smiles and moans, trying his damnedest to keep from cumming when she grabs hold of his cock. But he frowns when she just as quickly releases him, instead grabbing hold of Quinn's monster penis and guiding it to her opening, where the blonde quickly sinks in, moaning at the warm welcome her cock receives.

"Hey Finn, could you try to flex for me? I need a somewhat firm place to put my hands in order to fuck my girl into oblivion." They both laugh at Quinn's words, their laughter only augmenting when they feel a smattering of sticky liquid hit the underside of their asses. "God, I'm fucking you over him and he's cumming from it. How pathetic are you, dude?" She howls but then starts pounding inside Rachel, not wanting to prolong his stay.

They both moan at the pleasurable friction and fall into their own world, completely forgetting about Finn. "God, baby, you feel so good around me. You're always so tight for me, even when I've drilled this pussy and spread it as far as it can go, it still goes back to the tight hole my cock loves to pound." The blonde moans.

"It's your pussy, baby, and it knows just how to receive its most frequent visitor. Baby, I want you to come in me, I want you to fill me up. I'm so close, baby, I can't hold on much longer." Rachel whines, biting her lips, releasing them only when her blonde kisses her passionately, their tongues dueling and dancing.

"Let yourself go, baby. I'm right there with you, your body will give me the signal I need." Quinn pants, snaking her hand between their bodies and bullying Rachel's neglected hard pearl with her fingertips, the bundle of nerves getting Rachel over the edge again, her juices covering Quinn's still hard penis. "Once more, baby, one last time to get me over. One last time for me to fill you with my seed, baby." The HBIC is still relentless on her abuse of her girl's pleasure nub but she knows they're both done for when she feels Rachel's vaginal walls convulse once, twice, thrice before they clamp down on Quinn's dick and a powerful gush of cum tries to force her cumming cock out.

She anchors herself with her hands on Rachel's hips, burying her throbbing and cumming manhood further inside the brunette's tightening honey pot. Their bodies keep convulsing with the aftershock of their powerful orgasms, Quinn's hips flexing and pumping her slowly softening prick inside and out of Rachel's vagina, still enjoying pleasurable spasms.

The blonde slowly pulls out completely and watches with morbid interest as their combined cum slips from the brunette's hole, falling in big globs onto Finn's still erect penis. "Wow, dude, let me tell you: holding several erections in one day is kind of impressive, less so when you actually haven't gotten laid. So you're pathetic. Me, on the other hand, got loads of pussy in the same time you've been hard, made my girl come several times and didn't falter once. Talk about being a God in bed." Quinn boasts, getting off of the boy's body and taking her girlfriend's spent and sleepy body in her arms, carrying her to the bed and setting her down on it, covering her with the blanket and leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.

Putting on a pair of boxers and a tank, Quinn takes Finn's clothes and lays them on top of him, pulling the chair outside of the room. "Now, I'm going to untie you. And here's what's going to happen: you're going to leave this house, get to yours crawl under your sheets and cry like the baby you are. Then tomorrow morning and all days after, you're to leave Rachel alone or I'm going to find you and I will castrate you like your buddy Marshall said." She watches with satisfaction as his eyes widen. "Yeah, we overheard you running your mouth to your football buddies about your plans with Rachel. So unless you want to be introduced to anal sex, I strongly suggest you do as I've said. Leave Rachel and me alone, don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her; also, I'm sure I don't need to tell you this but you're kind of slow in the head so I'll say it anyways: what you witnessed today does not leave this house. If I find out that you told anyone about this, even your smelly old teddy bear, nothing will save you from the amount of pain I will bestow upon your sorry lard ass. Am I understood?"

Finn's head seems to be at the point of falling off, he's nodding so hard. Quinn releases him and he rapidly makes his way out of the house, not even bothering to get dressed and without looking back.

**-FABERRY-**

The next morning, Quinn and Rachel make their way through the school hand in hand.

They stop at the brunette's locker where the Head Cheerio traps her girl against it and kisses her ardently, the memories of their passionate tryst the night before running back into their minds. They break apart and smile at each other before Rachel turns to her locker and opens it up.

Quinn takes that time and looks around the hallway for Santana and Brittany, wanting to berate them for skipping practice that morning. She doesn't see them but what does catch her eye is this: Finn standing at his open locker with his head down, switching his books. He must have felt her eyes on him for he raises his gaze a few short seconds after she started looking his way, yet quickly drops it again when he locks eyes with her. He finishes his business at his locker and makes a swift exit, remembering what she told him.

She nods to herself. _Boy is not that stupid after all_. Feeling Rachel's fingers lacing with her own, she turns soft and loving ambers to her girl's chocolate orbs, planting a chaste kiss on her lips before making their way to class.

They walk inside the classroom and take their seats, Rachel's hand falling high on Quinn's thigh. "I'm guessing Finn has finally gotten it through his thick skull: I am now property of Quinn Fabray. And happily so." Rachel husks, kissing the blonde's cheek and rubbing her hardening member.

Quinn gasps. "I'm really happy you consider yourself my property, for I am happily yours as well." They kiss chastely and turn their attention to the board when the teacher walks in. _Each other's property indeed._

* * *

**I don't kno****w****, the ending seems kind of boring to me... but I was running out of juice, so I'm sorry.**

**e: I hope I did your suggestion justice. If not, keep sending me prompts and make me a better writer.**

**That goes for all of you.**

**As always, I love reviews and constructive criticism. If you don't know it already, I've made myself a Twitter account and you can contact me there: at faberrysknight.**

**Read you next time.**


End file.
